<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柚天】混淆视听 by biyuebingning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472789">【柚天】混淆视听</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning'>biyuebingning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 柚天 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊非现实背景，abo向，我说是什么就是什么，不服憋着。</p><p>＊乱乱提供的梗，b装o勾搭了个a的故事。</p><p>＊不准上升真人，写多少随机。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我说，天总，你理理我。”米沙喊着不远处翻箱倒柜的金博洋，“嘿！伙计！别翻了！再翻你也是个单身！”</p><p> </p><p>这话像是戳中了金博洋的痛点，他愤恨地关上手里的柜门，怒冲冲地转过头，抬起手指指着身后看热闹的米沙，“说谁单身呢？你天总只是不想找！”</p><p> </p><p>金博洋，男，长相俊俏，家庭富裕，是从小到大都被人捧在手心上的小宝贝，就是不知道哪里出了问题，到现在为止依旧是母胎solo。家里周围的狐朋狗友都是兄弟，自小一起长大的小姑娘们都是姐妹，不知道是家里那几只老母鸡一样的老铁把他护的太严实了，还是他真的个人魅力不够，所以才没有吸引到自己心仪的对象。</p><p> </p><p>对了，他是个beta，看起来并不是太像beta的beta。</p><p> </p><p>“是是是，你就是不想找女beta，你觉得她们索然无味，觉得她们让你没有征服欲，嗯，我知道。”米沙看他马上就要炸毛的样子，只能顺着他的话说。</p><p> </p><p>“哼！”金博洋听完他的话却也没反驳，小脸一甩，又回去翻箱倒柜了。</p><p> </p><p>“诶？你怎么又回去翻了？你这么翻是没有结果的。”米沙看他都快翻看半个小时的衣柜，那里面的潮牌一堆堆，就是没有符合他要求的。</p><p> </p><p>也是，今晚不一样嘛。</p><p> </p><p>在他们这个abo社会，正统的AO恋依旧占据主流，像他们这种弱于alpha的beta，在很多时候算是处于劣势的，不管是在工作方面还是在找对象方面，可是他金博洋并不是那种谁见了都嫌弃的beta，反而是那种招人喜欢的。可大概是天生在搞对象这种事上没有缘分吧，看上他的女孩子们要么觉得他可爱最后变成了老母亲，要么觉得和他做姐妹比较合适，总之没有一个女生能够做他的女朋友，至于A和O这两种第二性别的人，一种他觉得自己不是个躺平任操的汉子，另一种他觉得自己应付不来对方的发情期，太麻烦，以至于他从接触的时候就保持着良好的交往距离，根本不会靠近，那也就谈不上有什么过多的交集，更就不会有感情的小花朵破土萌芽了。</p><p> </p><p>总之，金博洋忽然在自己的人生大事上犯了愁。</p><p> </p><p>原也不是什么让他忧心的大问题，这不是学校也比较愁学生之间的AO平衡与稳定，同时又不能把beta排除在外，只能搞一个大型的交友联谊会，希望靠着这种瞎猫碰上死耗子的晚会解决一下学生们的终身大事，也能在一定程度上解决omega发情期无对象的隐患问题。</p><p> </p><p>苦于大家平时上学都要装作绅士淑女，自己骨子里的性情都不能得以释放，所以给大家提供这样一个交友的机会，让他们释放天性，提供更多的机会，万一一个看对了眼达成了人生大和谐呢？现在高校毕业的AO结合率和beta结婚率也是一项综合考核标准呢，学校怎么能不重视？</p><p> </p><p>金博洋也很重视啊，可是他就是觉得自己没有合适的衣服，这种晚会总要和往常有所区别，就算不至于放飞自我，但也要和往常不同。他这些衣服太具有个人风格了好吗？谁不认识他那个大玫瑰金色的外套？是瞎了吗？</p><p> </p><p>“那你说，怎么才行？”金博洋一屁股做到一旁的凳子上，整个人都不想再翻了。</p><p> </p><p>“当然要从根本上改变啊！着装上改变算什么哦！你看这个！”米沙从口袋里摸出一小管香水一样的喷剂递给金博洋，他疑惑的接过来，看了看瓶身。</p><p> </p><p>“这是啥啊？”金博洋没看懂。</p><p> </p><p>“omega的信息素变化剂。”米沙神神秘秘地说。</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”金博洋一脸懵。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀！就是现在市面上最火的装B……啊不对，是装O神器。类似于omega的抑制剂那种东西，只不过这个不是药品，像是香水一样的信息素，喷在身上任凭你是alpha还是beta，都能像omega一样诱人。”米沙给他解释到。</p><p> </p><p>“还有这种东西？”金博洋疑惑地问。</p><p> </p><p>“当然有，而且可火了，谁不想变变第二性别出去玩玩呢，只不过这个东西呢，留香时间短，就是信息素留存时间短，也就两三个小时就没了，所以也没人会用他真的改变性别，就是泡个吧，钓个人，玩一玩。”米沙说到。</p><p> </p><p>“这不对吧，万一A用了变成O钓了一个A怎么办？不会乱来吧？”金博洋的小脑袋瓜早就转到了不可描述环节。</p><p> </p><p>“所以啊，迟早会露馅的事，是不会让它发生的，一般这种真的要滚床单，也会提前说清楚的，否则吃亏的是自己。”米沙给他飞了个眼，表示这种事情还是坦诚的好。</p><p> </p><p>“额……行吧。”金博洋似懂非懂。“那这个要怎么用？”他问到。</p><p> </p><p>“像香水那样涂在脖子后，耳朵后，还有手腕上，确保四肢都有一点信息素的味道就行。”米沙回答。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，那这个我可以用吗？”金博洋问。</p><p> </p><p>“你确定要用omega的信息素？我以为你想要用alpha的呢。”米沙说到。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋翻了个白眼，“那你给我alpha的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，被我用完了。”米沙很坦诚。“我这里就剩下这一瓶了，还是草莓牛奶味的，我觉得太幼齿了，所以送给你……诶！别打！”米沙抱头躲开金博洋攻击。</p><p> </p><p>“说谁幼齿呢？”金博洋小虎牙一呲，恶狠狠的问。</p><p> </p><p>“没，你不幼齿，你可爷们了！”米沙向金博洋这个恶势力低头，可心里却不是这么想——没有谁比你更适合草莓牛奶的信息素了，也没人比你还可爱了，明明就是一个beta，却长得像个软软的omega，要不是人平时傻乎乎的，还真容易让人觉得他身娇体软易推倒呢。</p><p> </p><p>所以说，傻，救了他。</p><p> </p><p>但是米沙你不觉得他就是因为傻，才容易被人拐走的吗？现在没被拐走还不是因为没有遇到道行高深的老狐狸吗？</p><p> </p><p>当然，有了这个omega的信息素，他被人拐走的机会可就大大增加了。</p><p> </p><p>这幕后推手戈米沙可能不太知道自己这瓶信息素惹了多大篓子，当然，他今天也不可能知道金博洋会发生什么人生大转折。</p><p> </p><p>都是命呢。</p><p>——————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当金博洋被人按在酒店宽广的大床上亲来亲去的间隙，神智略微回笼时候，他不禁发出疑问。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚发生了什么？</p><p> </p><p>晚会开场就不负众望地被一场热舞引爆，专门为本次晚会提供的会场灯光迷离，气氛暧～昧，极其适合各种信息素的挥发与纠缠。</p><p> </p><p>场内随着音乐扭动的人群或多或少都带着释放天性的疯狂，米沙进门之后就把金博洋丢的无影无踪，他早就研究好自己的行动目标了，金博洋是什么？拖后腿的奶娃娃罢了，不用管他。如果今天他能搞到个对象，怕不是要普天同庆了。就以他那天生感情方面少根筋的本事，米沙才不怕他会出什么问题呢。</p><p> </p><p>米沙捞过一杯酒，一头扎进人群里嗨了起来。</p><p> </p><p>被留在舞场外的金博洋确实是一脸懵逼，看着一个又一个的人舞姿翩然地从他面前旋转而过，女伴们偶有裙摆微扬几乎都要扫到他的身上。那些人妆容精致，一看便知道是精心打扮过的，他们在舞池里进进退退，随着节拍舞动曼妙的腰肢，进退间似深似浅，若即若离。</p><p> </p><p>一曲结束，人员四散。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋不是那种从来没泡过酒吧参加过舞会的人，即便是他没吃过猪肉，但也见过猪跑过很多次。加之自己年少时也学过不少舞蹈，对于眼前这群人在舞池里摇曳的步法，心下了然。</p><p> </p><p>哪里是跳舞，分明是钓人。</p><p> </p><p>看清楚本质的他没有直接冲进去找个舞伴开始试图摆脱自己的单身境地，而是乖乖地退到一旁的食品区，开心地吃起了小蛋糕。</p><p> </p><p>他需要一点东西垫垫肚子。</p><p> </p><p>现在的他还不知道自己这几口小蛋糕在今晚是多么救命的口粮，要是知道，他一定吃光一整盘。</p><p> </p><p>他端着酒杯，退到一旁的长桌边坐下，躲开人群小口小口地嘬着杯中的暗红色酒液，一双眼睛迷离地盯着舞池和周围的人群，四周充斥的尽是各种信息素的味道。</p><p> </p><p>他虽然是beta，但也闻得到信息素的味道，只是没有alpha和omega那么敏感罢了。</p><p> </p><p>今天能来的男男女女AABBOO们几乎都用心装扮了自己，就他在不远处羞涩低头的那位beta他认识，平时在校园里风风火火的，如今这样他倒是头一次见。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋一边喝一边观察着众人，殊不知，他在别人眼里早就是一块最美味的糕点，还是草莓牛奶味的。</p><p> </p><p>羽生结弦原本是不准备来这种场合的，可是好友织田信成非要拉着他过来凑热闹，无奈，他只能换了一身黑色衬衫，肩膀处撒上的碎钻将他衬托的更加仙气十足，他不说话，就是算是坐在那里喝着杯中的柠檬水，也能惹得不少omega蠢蠢欲动。</p><p> </p><p>不过他们迫于羽生身为alpha压力而不敢乱来，如果是个气场没有这样强大的alpha，没准早被omega投怀送抱了。</p><p> </p><p>原本兴致阑珊的羽生结弦在见到金博洋之后便露出了玩味的目光——这个人，他认识。</p><p> </p><p>台上的群舞已经变成了展示自己的独舞舞台，身材火辣的omega抛弃羞涩在台上热舞，重金属音乐充斥着，羽生看着与整个氛围都不搭调的人，不免得有些好奇。</p><p> </p><p>他知道他已经成年了，是小他两届的学弟。他们在校园里并不会经常遇到，但并不影响羽生对他印象深刻。</p><p> </p><p>明明是个成年人，可他白皙的面庞充满了少年感，仿佛是不谙世事的孩童，眼底干净的很，犹如清澈见底的溪流，安放于其中的石子反射出的微光都清晰可见。</p><p> </p><p>羽生看他仰头喝掉杯中的酒，一双朦胧的眼睛看着台上不断增加的男男女女，他们随着音乐不断扭动，情绪高涨起来居然直接抱人冲了下去。</p><p> </p><p>羽生知道，那是omega找到了心仪的alpha，接下来的事情就不是他们应该关心的了。</p><p> </p><p>音乐换了又换，灯光也越发的昏暗暧昧，找到同伴的人也越来越多，大家逐渐适应了这种热情奔放的氛围，动作也越发地大胆了起来。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋又喝掉一杯酒，就着音乐摇头晃脑地自嗨了起来，台上又上去了一个omega，可是他的舞蹈实在是难看的很，金博洋放下酒杯看了看不远处的乐台，撑起身子，摇摇晃晃地走过去，脚下还险些绊了一跤。</p><p> </p><p>羽生看见他令人心惊胆战的步子，眉毛一抬，也跟着站了起来，但是他没有挪动步子。一旁的织田信成见他起身，好奇的抬头看他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>“没事，等着看一场好戏。”羽生眯着眼睛看向走到台下和服务人员说了句什么，然后转过身子等台上的人一舞结束。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？什么好戏？你还说不来呢，我看你现在比我还要对这里感兴趣。”织田信成打趣他说到。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”羽生没有反驳，一双眼死死地盯住台下的人儿。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋感受到一束很强烈的目光，他眯着眼睛望去，忍不住地傻傻地笑开了。</p><p> </p><p>“呦，这谁家傻孩子？监护人在不在啊？谁把孩子放进来的？这合适吗？”织田信成顺着羽生的目光刚好看见喝的半醉的金博洋傻笑，第一眼还以为是个中学生混进来了。也不能怪他，金博洋本来就生的白嫩嫩的，少年感十足，在这种昏暗的灯光下，一张小脸更显得小巧，不认识的还真会把他当成中学生。</p><p> </p><p>“别吵，没事。”羽生喝止了织田动作，他知道热心肠的好友一定会把这个“孩子”送离这个地方的。</p><p> </p><p>“送离”是必然的，但不应该是他，更不可能是其他人。</p><p> </p><p>织田信成见他一脸严肃，便也没有动。瞬间了然地说:“哦，我还以为你是遇到了喜欢的，原来是在看孩子，我说的呢，还以为是万年老alpha要开花了，没想到原来只是为了个孩子，唉，可惜了这次机会。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，为了……他。”羽生勾起唇角笑了笑，目光却没有离开那个人。</p><p> </p><p>台下的金博洋耐着性子等台上的omega被人抱下去，他手一撑，干净利落的翻身上去，走到舞台中央，葱白的手尖从红色渐变到墨色的袖口里伸出，解开领口的第一颗扣子，形状优美的锁骨和莹白的脖颈就那样袒露在缤纷而又暧昧的灯光下。他右足在身后轻点，双手落下，双臂微展，等待音乐的响起。</p><p> </p><p>羽生觉得自己仿佛看到了暗夜中舞动的精灵，弗拉明戈的舞曲缓缓流淌，他从不谙世事的天真少年摇身一变成为了红衣黑裤的忧郁小美人，哦，如果能够换成大红色的裙摆，他一定舞的更加热情奔放。</p><p> </p><p>台下的人纷纷屏住了呼吸，之前的嘈杂说笑声彻底停歇，他们的目光被台上那个肤白胜雪的红衣男孩所吸引，他每一步踏在鼓点上的舞步都像是在他们的心头舞动，抬起手的击掌仿若拍在了他们的心上。袖口滑落至手肘，雪白的手腕在灯光下更显诱惑，他们目光紧紧地锁住高冷孤傲的美人，他身上的omega信息素随着举手投足散逸到空气中。</p><p> </p><p>真是要命。</p><p> </p><p>谁能知道台上这个如此热辣舞蹈的忧郁小美人，他的信息素竟然是甜甜的草莓牛奶味。</p><p> </p><p>音乐响起后，金博洋的气质全变，这是让羽生始料未及的，他见到金博洋上台甚至脑补出他跳一首儿歌的画面，这和他的气质长相并不违和。只是羽生没想到他还能有这样忧郁又柔媚的一面。</p><p> </p><p>没有什么能比这样青涩的眉眼间流露出媚意更勾人心弦。</p><p> </p><p>“诶呦，真没看出来，你盯着这个还真不一样，他真的成年了吗？”织田信成感叹道。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”羽生眼睛未动，只是哼了一声算是回应。</p><p> </p><p>“啧啧啧，这个动作我觉得他成年了！”织田信成惊呼一声。台上的金博洋扭着腰胯，十分诱人。</p><p> </p><p>“不要乱看。”羽生伸出手挡住织田信成的眼睛，语气中尽是不快。</p><p> </p><p>“别那么小气啊，又不是你家的，再说了，你看底下这群人，个个如狼似虎啊。”台下一群alpha确实都在盯着台上红衣服的omega。</p><p> </p><p>羽生扫了一圈台下的那群人，一声未发，直接走向舞台，在金博洋踏着音乐最后的节拍停住的时候，也翻身上了台，抢在其他人之前拉住金博洋白皙纤细的手腕。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋被拉住，他疑惑地转头看向拉住他的人，褪去了舞蹈时的那股忧郁的气质，他又像一个未成年的小孩儿一样笑的软软甜甜的。</p><p> </p><p>“你真好看。”金博洋对眼前的人说。他的眼里映着羽生的面庞，那人身上的衬衫碎钻点点，折射着幽暗迷蒙的灯光，映得他仿佛身处于星河流淌之间。</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢吗？”羽生笑起来问到。</p><p> </p><p>这个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋的心脏仿佛停跳了一拍，然后剧烈地鼓动着，他的耳畔听不见其他人的口哨声与嘈杂的议论声，而尽是自己心脏的挑动声。</p><p> </p><p>“喜欢！”金博洋也软软的笑着，一颗小虎牙露出来，可爱度直线上升。</p><p> </p><p>“那就和我走吧。”羽生说完见他点点头，伸手揽住他过分纤细的腰，一把把他横抱起来，转身向台下走去。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋顺从地抱住他的脖子，乖乖地靠在他的身上。</p><p> </p><p>是羽生结弦啊，他一直都很喜欢的人。</p><p> </p><p>他说要带他走，那他一定同意。</p><p> </p><p>羽生扫了一眼周围蠢蠢欲动的alpha们，眼神无比犀利。</p><p> </p><p>柔软的唇在羽生偏过脸的时候印上他的脸颊，他一怔，脚下的步子也有一刻停滞，但在瞬间又恢复了正常。随即，他低下头在怀里人的额头上轻轻印上一吻，昭示着主权。</p><p> </p><p>台下的织田信成忍不住咂舌，不是说不想来吗？来了就拐孩子走，这是什么人哦，造孽哟！</p><p>————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说是和他走，那就是真的和他走了。</p><p>他们在途中礼貌地交换了彼此的姓名，可在这之前，他们早就知道对方应该怎样称呼。</p><p>金博洋被羽生结弦抱出了晚会的会场，出了门也没放下。</p><p>他们身后有几个胆子大的alpha跟了出来，好像觉得金博洋和他是逢场作戏一样，估计是准备等着金博洋这个omega落单了之后他们好有机会下手。</p><p>可是他们怎么会觉得羽生不会对金博洋动心呢？</p><p>羽生将横抱着的人放下，两个人面对面站着，看着他一脸傻笑的小模样，自己也忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>他试探地凑近，对方没有一丝一毫的拒绝，直到他真正地含住了他柔软红润的唇瓣时，金博洋才发出一声呜咽——像是小奶猫一样。</p><p>受到了鼓舞的羽生这才放心地开始掠夺对方口中的蜜津，灵活的舌尖与他相互纠缠，划过齿列时没有忘记隐藏起来的小虎牙，故意的舔舐让金博洋羞到只想躲，可惜身子被人抱的紧紧的，根本挣扎不开。</p><p>羽生觉得自己在品尝一块儿奶味浓郁的草莓大福，他喜欢这个信息素的味道，但是他觉得怀中这个人，比他周身的草莓味更吸引自己。</p><p>两个人磕磕绊绊就近地找了一家酒店——学校这种主办方也真够细心的，选择场地的时候居然丧心病狂地选择了周围酒店极多的地方，可算得上是为大家的终身大事操碎了心。</p><p>他们两个很快就进了屋，屋子里是传统的酒店布局，一张大床上铺着纯白色的床单被褥，不远处放着一张矮几和一把椅子，暖黄色的墙纸在灯光下营造出温馨又宁静的氛围，很适合睡觉。</p><p>可是他们两个不太需要这种氛围，进门后羽生就安耐不住地将人按在墙上亲了又亲，直到他双眼朦胧，呼吸不畅了才放开。红润的嘴唇上泛着一层湿润的光，羽生将抱起来人放到床上，倾身压下来覆在他身上，一双眼直直地瞧入对方的眼底，在他的眼中羽生也看到了自己。</p><p>他们之间没有过多的言语，目光交汇中便知道自己想要的是什么。</p><p>羽生身上散发的信息素包裹住金博洋，那是一种松木香，闻起来十分沉静。</p><p>金博洋被他的信息素一激，反倒有了一瞬间的清醒。</p><p>自己是个真B假O啊！就这样钓了一个猛A来是不是不太合适？自己身上啃来啃去的是谁？羽生结弦啊！多少美O的心仪对象啊！现在要和自己滚床单了！</p><p>虽然但是，这个人也是他的心仪对象，可哪里真的有些不太对。</p><p>说到这个金博洋其实很委屈，自己明明从小到大都是个优质beta，可偏偏在第二性取向上出了差错。他应该按照大众的目光和想法选择一个普通的beta结婚，完成人生大和谐。可是他偏偏看上了一个alpha，一个备受大家关注，人人都想嫁的优质alpha。</p><p>这是米沙一众老铁都不知道的事情，所以他们经常挖苦他，说他是三条腿的蛤蟆不好找，两条腿的beta也没找到。这明明是因为有朱玉在前，所以他才不会喜欢那些凡夫俗子嘛。</p><p>想到这里，他委委屈屈的心酸劲便涌了上来，不真实的感觉里夹杂着那些复杂的情绪，眉眼间也藏不住这么多酸楚。</p><p>羽生抬起头看到的就是这一幕。</p><p>金博洋眼眶红红的，嘴角也下压着，马上就要哭出来的样子，这让羽生心下软的不行。他记忆中的金博洋永远都像太阳一样灿烂温暖，什么时候这样委屈过？</p><p>羽生撑起身子低头亲了亲他发红的眼角，温柔地问到:“怎么了？不喜欢？”</p><p>“没。”金博洋摇摇头，又怕羽生误解，“很喜欢。”他羞涩地说，说完又很不好意思地咬了咬唇。</p><p>尖锐的虎牙磕在唇瓣上，羽生怕他咬伤自己，舌尖一探便吻了上去，直到他没心情也想不起来再咬住绯红的唇瓣，只能被迫接受羽生倾覆而来的热烈。</p><p>一吻结束，两个人分开时都有些情动地喘息着。羽生啄着他的唇角与下颚，还没忘了刚刚发生的事情。</p><p>“既然喜欢，怎么还难过？”他问。</p><p>“没有……”金博洋吸吸鼻子，“我只是，不太真实。”</p><p>不能怪他患得患失，谁也没有办法给他这种安全感，除了他身前这个人，能证明他也喜欢自己。</p><p>可是这不太现实吧？</p><p>“那怎么才能让你觉得真实一点？这样吗？”羽生牵起金博洋的一只手放到自己的脸上，让他的指尖顺着轮廓抚摸。</p><p>金博洋迷惑了，他被这个温柔的羽生摄住了魂魄，他忘了自己是个beta的事实，只想拥有眼前注视着自己的这个人，想要他紧紧的抱住自己，哪怕只有今天一次，哪怕只是逢场作戏。</p><p>他没有再说话，撑起上身亲了亲羽生的鼻尖，虔诚而又饱含深情。</p><p>羽生的理智仿佛也在他的话语中崩塌。</p><p>他说:“我好想要你。”</p><p>这软糯糯的声音如同蜜糖一样让羽生难以招架，他觉得自己已经中毒了，这是一种让人上瘾的甜，他舍不得放手。</p><p>吃与被吃的过程很漫长，漫长到金博洋觉得他已经要在床上死过几次。</p><p>雪白的酮体在暗红色的衣服上不自觉地扭动，羽生觉得除了红色没有什么颜色可以和他更配。</p><p>他伏在金博洋的胸前啃噬吸吮着，从瓷白色一样的胸膛到平坦的小腹，他几乎用唇舌丈量个遍。</p><p>身下的人受不了的呜咽出声，那声音都是奶丝丝甜滋滋的，空气中的松木味越来越重，但是草莓牛奶的味道仿佛被压制了一样，变得淡了许多。</p><p>羽生没心情去换信息素的事，身下的人软糯可口，他硬的发痛，只想将人拆吞入腹。</p><p>金博洋身上被羽生剥的干干净净，身下尺寸略小一些的性器也高高的翘起，羽生把他的和自己的放在一起摩擦着，金博洋被他弄的根本没有办法反抗，只能随着快意沉浮。</p><p>羽生探着身下接纳他的那处，过于窄小的通道让他不禁的觉得自己会不会将他撕裂。他体贴地倒出足够的润滑，小心翼翼地揉按着穴口，等到他放松之后才探进去两个手指——就这样仿佛已经是极限了。</p><p>身下的人细碎地呻吟着，一双腿仿佛无力地垂着。他没有拒绝，即便知道自己原本并不是一个能够雌伏于其他人身下的人，可这个人是羽生啊，他就算是只有这一次机会，那他也要把这个omega的身份装下去。</p><p>“我可以的……你……你来吧。”金博洋很努力地放松自己，尽量的适应在他身体里揉按点弄的手指，乖巧的甬道努力地缠吮，羽生几乎被他的柔顺勾引的失去理智。</p><p>他深吸了一口气，压下心头愈发炽热的欲望，抽出手指，看着颜色被他揉弄的愈发深沉的穴口，他沉下身子，细碎的亲吻落下，安抚着金博洋的不安。与此同时，身下的肉刃破开穴口，硕大瞬间挺进，顷刻间，穴道内的软肉层层叠叠地拥上来，羽生觉得自己仿佛要融化在他炽热的体内。</p><p>“呜呜……唔……”金博洋咬紧牙关忍耐着，他没办法，他是个beta啊，怎么能轻易的容纳一个分量超群的alpha，闷哼与抽气声在他紧咬的齿关之间溢出。</p><p>羽生见他脸色泛白，也不敢再深入，心疼地吻着他的唇瓣。</p><p>金博洋热烈的回应他，似乎只有这样才能让他忘了身下的痛苦，他微微扭动着腰肢，羽生得到了回应之后，才敢继续深入。</p><p>直到他把热物完全吞下，羽生抬起湿漉漉的头，忍耐的汗水几乎要顺着脸颊淌下。</p><p>金博洋摸着他的脸帮他擦汗，羽生偏过脸刚好亲吻着他的手掌，湿热的气息让他收回了手，抱住羽生的脖子。羽生不再撩他，扶住他的腿，开始了深深浅浅的抽插，金博洋在这颠簸里，发出了高亢的呻吟。</p><p>太多了，这种几乎顺着脊柱攀升的快感让他不知所措，他感觉到羽生对着自己身体的某一处用力地开凿着，那里有点痛。</p><p>“唔……痛……羽生……我疼……”被用力开凿的部位是beta退化的生殖腔，在人类演变的过程里，beta早就不太适合通过AO系统的繁殖体系进行生育，对于他们这种的beta男性来说，生殖腔的存在更像是普通人的阑尾，几乎无用。</p><p>羽生知道自己本不是个乐于施暴的人，可面对金博洋，他就是忍不住想要操坏他的念头，他知道那个位置的关键，也知道破开生殖腔的痛苦，可他不想停下，他想占有身下这个人，想让他完整的成为自己的，让他从内到外都打上自己的印记，沾染他的味道，变成他的。</p><p>这是alpha该死的占有欲。</p><p>“天天忍一忍，我要进去……乖……为我打开吧。”羽生越发大力地开凿，金博洋就哭闹的更狠，可羽生也知道，自己不努力，是永远都没办法在他体内成结的，时间越长而金博洋会更加痛苦。</p><p>他抽泣着，一双手死死地攀住羽生的背，在他用力顶入终于破开一个缝隙的时候，金博洋咬住了羽生肩膀，在他背部留下了几条殷红的抓痕。</p><p>“呜呜呜……我不要了……好疼……”金博洋承受着撕裂的疼痛，忍不住地大哭了起来。他确实高估了自己的身体，作为beta，他真的很难承受一个本钱傲人的alpha的侵入。狭小的生殖腔被他无情地凿开，里面浅浅的，根本没有办法容纳这个alpha过于粗壮的头端，更何况它还有越发涨大的趋势，这让金博洋更加痛苦。</p><p>“别哭，天天，不疼了，马上就不疼了。”羽生挑逗着他身上其他的敏感点，试图转移金博洋的注意力。他身上软软的，到处都是他留下的红痕湿淋淋的水印，除了两个人交缠出的汗液，还有就是羽生一寸寸亲吻后的痕迹。</p><p>“可……可是……啊……”金博洋话都不能说完整一句，喘息间都是破碎的话语。羽生粗大的头端抵着他腔内的内壁摩擦，虽然没有用力地进出，可这种研磨让他不知道是痛是爽。</p><p>“我……对不起……我……我承认……”金博洋在喘息中挤出几句话，“我不……是omega……我是个beta。”他后悔自己没有和羽生提前坦白，隐瞒第二性别滚床单果然有危险，他后悔用米沙给他的omega信息素了。</p><p>羽生听见他的话装作没有听到，他怎么会不知道自己怀里的小人儿是什么第二性别呢？只是他等他很久了，好不容易吃到嘴里，怎么肯放过。他身体过于美好，如果不是一直在喊痛，羽生早就抛掉理智在他身体里成结了。</p><p>这软软糯糯的人，他可是要馋坏了。</p><p>“天天说什么胡话……呼……你这就是发育的慢，没事，我多进去几次你就适应了。”羽生揣着明白装糊涂，摆着腰轻轻地动了起来。</p><p>这会儿金博洋哪还有心情说什么B还是O，身下摩擦的仿佛要生了火一般，痛中激发出来的快意攥紧了他的神智，只能随着羽生的律动沉入深不见底的欲海之中。</p><p>俯仰沉浮，绵绵不绝。</p><p>羽生最后忍不住地在他体内成结，可金博洋到底是个beta，他没有办法像真正omega一样和alpha一起达到那种肉灵结合的地步。即便是alpha咬了他的脖子，他也做不到完全标记。更何况他的生殖腔太浅，羽生灌进去的滚滚热液盛不下的，都顺着甬道流了出来，一时间的泪水汗水和水液分不清彼此，整个人仿佛在水中浸泡过一样，湿漉漉的，又充满魅惑力。</p><p>羽生拔出自己的性器，把被强制标记带上高潮后的小爱人圈在怀里，手还在顺着他抖动低泣的身子，细碎的吻落在耳后安慰着。</p><p>“天天不要怕，我们以后多做几次，等你的激素分泌稳定了，一定能再发育的，乖。”</p><p>“我不是omega啊！”金博洋特别无语地叫到。</p><p>“我喜欢你，和你是不是omega有什么关系？”羽生问。</p><p>“啊？喜欢我？”金博洋愣了一下，转过头看他，一脸的不敢相信。</p><p>“对啊，不喜欢你我们又怎么会在一起呢？你不会觉得我是一个私生活不检点的人吧？”羽生反问。</p><p>“没，没有。”他知道羽生向来洁身自好，从来不传绯闻，就算是有人故意拉着他搞舆论里的暧昧，他也是第一时间出来处理掉，好多学姐学妹们都被他本人出来“拆过台”。不过重点不是这个，他才想起羽生前半句说了什么。</p><p>“这是……在一起？”金博洋又发出疑问。</p><p>他脑子有点短路，他这么说是代表羽生不是一时兴起才和他滚床单的吗？难道不是被学校这个推手推出来体验生活的吗？</p><p>他可不敢信。</p><p>“难道天天觉得不是吗？还是我缺了追求你的那一步，所以才觉得不算数？”羽生说到。</p><p>“我……我以为……”他吞了吞口水，没能继续说下去。</p><p>“你以为我今晚只是找个床伴？谁都可以？”羽生猜到了他的心思，直接说到。</p><p>“那倒也没有。”金博洋心虚地否认。</p><p>羽生笑了笑。</p><p>“只能是你。”他说。</p><p>“真的？”金博洋不敢相信。</p><p>“真的。”羽生很诚恳的说。“我喜欢你，天天。”</p><p>金博洋红了脸颊，原来他喜欢的人也喜欢着他啊。</p><p>“我也喜欢你，羽生。”金博洋大大方方地接受了对方的示爱，并且真诚地回应着。</p><p>“我知道的。”羽生笑着说。“既然我们都这样坦诚了，那么……我是不是应该进行下一步了？”</p><p>“啊？什么？”金博洋问。</p><p>“帮你改造身体，促进内分泌，好让你再发育发育。”羽生一本正经的说。</p><p>金博洋无语了，哪有人能把滚床单说的这么清新脱俗？可能只有羽生自己吧。</p><p>然后……</p><p>酒店的床铺吱吱呀呀地响了小半宿，最后金博洋也没怀上。</p><p>羽生结弦在不久后的某一天夜里，抱着金博洋哭唧唧QAQ。</p><p>“老婆我们努力了这么久你还没动静，我老婆那么强，一定不是你的问题，一定是我太弱了，不行，我们再来一次吧。”</p><p>说完，羽生结弦差点被金博洋踹下床。</p><p>金博洋发誓，如果不是当时他腰酸背痛，他一定把他踹下去，让他不能再压着自己又来一次。</p><p>哼！<br/>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>